


Перемены Эрена Йегера

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mindfuck, i like really wanted some smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Эрена разведка изжила себя. Он взял из неё все, что мог, поэтому и спустился в подземный город.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены Эрена Йегера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 на diary.ru  
> Бета - Кристал.

В провонявшем перегаром пабе Эрен сразу узнал посетителя в сером плаще, занявшего столик в углу у входа. Эрен бы и сам не выбрал места лучше, чтобы следить за всеми, но оставаться незамеченным. Но этот человек едва ли умел быть скрытным. Выдающийся размах плеч нельзя было спрятать под слоями повседневной одежды, а потусторонний взгляд, которым посетитель одаривал выбитые из глины стены, привлекал нежелательное внимание.  
  
Эрен стоял в тени коридора за барной стойкой и жалел, что не получится никого застать врасплох. Да и кого удивлять, если за Эреном специально сюда пришли? Одна досада, что не зайти со спины, чтобы дать понять, насколько опасно стало с ним связываться. За несколько месяцев в подземном городе Эрен оброс умениями, опасной репутацией и жаждой острых ощущений — здешняя быстротечность жизни была заразней чумы — и сейчас до подкожного зуда жаждал подкрасться, приложить холодное лезвие к натянутой под подбородком тонкой коже и почувствовать, как сидящий вздрогнет, признавая его, Эрена, умения.  
  
Эх, мечты... На самом деле Эрен не хотел признания. Он ждал предстоящего разговора, и плевать было на то, что за этим последует наказание. Особенно от капитана Ривая, когда тот окончательно оправится от увечий, нанесенных Обезьяноподобным Титаном.  
  
Это всё позже.  
  
Эрен больше не собирался испытывать удачу и пригнулся, выныривая из темноты. Знакомый бармен только прошелся по нему взглядом и ничего не сказал — общих дел они не вели, поэтому просто не мешали друг другу работать.  
  
Небольшой паб на цокольном этаже постоялого двора выглядел так, будто его построили в позапрошлом веке и убирали в последний раз тогда же. С затянутого белой паутиной потолка в тарелку или на волосы могли упасть дохлые жучки и мошки. Деревянные столы и стулья со скрипом удерживали обывателей, которые точно знали, на какую точку перенести вес, чтобы не развалить и без того убитую мебель. Некоторые половицы уже провалились, и между ними можно было заметить крыс, шмыгающих по заплесневевшим рыбьим головешкам между окурков или отходов желудка. Ох, наверное, вонь тут стояла просто невыносимая! К счастью, Эрен после самого побега был занят более важными вопросами, чтобы отвлекаться на запахи.  
  
Сейчас посетителей было мало: человек пять — и все местные, а вот один единственный, к которому Эрен направился, слишком выделялся, притягивая поблескивающие предвкушением наживы взгляды.  
  
Легкомысленная улыбка легла на губы.  
  
— Рад вас видеть, командор! — отсалютовал он. — Что вас привело сюда? — спросил он и тут же закусил щеку, чтобы не чертыхнуться от тупости прозвучавшего вопроса.  
  
Эрвин окинул его с головы до ног, задержав взгляд на мешковатой чёрной рубахе, расправленной поверх свободных штанов. Он наверняка пытался увидеть сквозь ткань спрятанные ножи, пузырьки с разными смесями и прочие штучки, которых стоило опасаться. Эрен повел плечами, стряхивая поселившееся в животе странное ощущение.  
  
Волнение.  
  
Эрвин кивнул, указывая на стул.  
  
— Сам как думаешь? — тон его показался довольным. Эрен, сбитый с толку, аккуратно присел, накренившись вправо.  
  
— Чтобы взять под стражу, за мной бы явилась вся полиция, — осторожно начал Эрен, — а я никого подозрительного поблизости не заметил, не считая нескольких ваших людей неподалеку. А значит...  
  
Эрвин не сводил с него пристального взгляда.  
  
Раньше Эрен волновался в присутствии старших по званию, а сейчас запросто сидел за одним столом с командующим разведкорпусом, будто делал это каждый день за обедом. Это было странно, но Эрен решил, что позже спросит Армина об этом.  
  
— А значит, — уголок рта дернулся вверх, и Эрен подпер ладонью щеку, — теряюсь в догадках, командор. Зачем вы здесь?  
  
Эрвин усмехнулся своей странной нездешней улыбкой, будто его тело было здесь, а через глаза смотрел кто-то с того света.  
  
Вот тебе и весь ответ. Даже табор гадалок не расскажет, что же это значило.  
  
— Полиция не станет соваться в подземный город, даже если там засядет отряд шифтеров, — Эрвин расцепил ладони. — Вся грязь хлынет в Сину, а этого никому не хочется допустить. Знаешь, людей из подземного города легко вытравить, но вытравить из них подземный город сложнее. Так что я тебя поздравляю, ты выбрал отличное убежище.  
  
— Я избавил разведкорпус от проблем?  
  
Эрену было удивительно — как бы метко выразиться — насрать. Он лишь хотел мести, хотел стать сильнее.  
  
После возвращения из Шиганшины с тяжело раненным капитаном он не хотел открыто говорить, что разведка слаба. Имеющегося на тот момент уровня сил Эрену было недостаточно. Ему нужна была сила другого толка, как у капитана. Но капитан Ривай не обладал какой-то сверхъестественной физической силой. Он и Микаса Аккерман были достаточно сильны, чтобы не только бороться с превосходящими противниками, но и смотреть в глаза собственным демонам.  
  
Но для Эрена разведка изжила себя. Он взял из неё всё, что мог.  
  
Поэтому и спустился вниз.  
  
— Как сказать. Конечно, Нил Доук почему-то считает, что я замешан в твоем исчезновении, — Эрвина этот факт, похоже, только забавлял. — Но в целом он ничего не может поделать.  
  
— Ты в розыске по всему королевству, — как бы между прочим добавил он. — Кстати, за твою голову дают столько, сколько разведке выделяют в год на экспедиции.  
  
— О, — только и сказал Эрен. А затем посмотрел на свои руки: грязные, в царапинах, ногти неровно обрезаны. Да и сам он наверняка провонялся всеми нечистотами пещер. Как человеческую жизнь можно было оценить деньгами? Эрен этого не понимал.  
  
— Титанам за Стенами они пробовали бросать деньги? Насколько я знаю, разведке всегда их не хватало, чтобы проверить: может, титаны развернутся и уйдут восвояси, если им накидать гору серебра?  
  
— Я передам это Ханджи, — Эрвин задумчиво подергал себя за губу, но в глубине его глаз запрыгали веселые искорки. — Не хочешь спросить, почему я еще тебя не отнес к порогу Королевской Полиции?  
  
Эрен задумчиво смотрел, как с люстры, напоминающей рога лося, на тоненькой нитке прямехонько на плечо командора спускается маленький паучок. Эрен потянулся вперед, поймал невидимую нить у уха Эрвина, перецепил ее на соседний стол, выпрямился и заговорщицки сощурил глаз.  
  
— Знаете что, — после паузы сказал он. — Передавайте привет капитану.  
  
Он потянулся в задний карман и выложил на стол три нашивки с крыльями свободы.  
  
— Разведкорпус всегда может на нас рассчитывать, — добавил он, а затем вышел через черный вход в лабиринты бесконечных помоек и темных человеческих душ.  
  
Эрвин Смит остался сидеть, держа в руках три нашивки, как игральные карты. Лицо его ничего не выражало, но это еще ничего не значило.  
  
Победа ни приблизилась, ни отдалилась, однако что-то изменилось. И дело было не только в переменах, произошедших с Эреном Йегером.


End file.
